Carol Danvers vs Samus Aran
Sailor Elsa= ' Carol Danvers vs Samus Aran' is a what if Death Battle by Sailor Elsa as part of his first season. It features Carol Danvers from Marvel and Samus Aran from Metroid. Description Two intergalactic women of incredible power face off on a fight to the death. Interlude Wiz: Powerful women are a standard in media today, and these two are among the strongest women in their respective mediums. Boomstick: Captain Marvel, the high flying Avenger. Wiz: And Samus Aran, Intergalactic Bounty Hunter. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anyilze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win....a DEATH BATTLE!!! Carol Danvers Wiz: War. War never changes, and not just on Earth. Boomstick: Far off in the far reaches of space, a war ensues between the Skrull and Kree empires. For decades these two races have been at odds, and with many planets falling in the crossfire. Wiz: That is until the Earth became the latest battleground in their war. Boomstick: Seriously, why is it always Earth. It's nothing special! Wiz: However, a Kree woman soon fell for a human man, and together they had a daughter named Carol Danvers. Boomstick: Eventually joining the air force as an army grad, Carol soon got a job at NASA, where an explosion awakened her dormant Kree genes. Wiz: However, she didn't know about these powers for years. She would black out and wake up to hear tales of a new blonde superheroine saving the day. Boomstick: Wait, maybe I have a superhero alter ego. I black out after drinking a ton of beers each night. Wiz: Boomstick, you would be a villain and you know it. Boomstick: You shut your mouth or I'll kill you! Oh.....yeah, I see your point. Wiz: Taking on the name Miss Marvel, naming herself after a Kree Superhero she had become close friends with, she eventually took up his mantle as Captain Marvel upon Mar-Vell's passing at the hands of the Phoenix Force. Boomstick: Geez, it took the fucking PHOENIX FORCE to put this guy down? Man, Carol has a lot to live up to if that's the case. Wiz: And live up to it she has. She can fly, fire blasts of interstellar photon energy, and has superhuman strength, speed, durability, and has as notible healing factor. Boomstick: But Carol's greatest ability is her power to absorb incoming energy. Wiz: And with enough she reaches the form of Binary! Boomstick: You know the form the creepy crawly Brood gave her? Kind of came back to bite them in the ass when she blew up their planet. Wiz: Carol is not just capable of destroying planets, but also survive them too. Boomstick: As Binary, Carol can move at the speed of light, tap into the power of a white hole, and even control gravity. Wiz: Which is very fascinating. Just imagine. She could mate you weightless like on the moon, or increase your personal gravity to make you incapable of movement. Boomstick: To bad she's, kind of a bitch to people nowadays. Seriously, what was the point of that second civil war you started, Carol? Wiz: But most notibly is that, despite Binary being a massive boost in power, her energy absorption seems to heavily weaken in this form. Perhaps a trade off for it's immense power. Boomstick: But that's just a small price to pay for such incredible power. At the end of the day, Carol is one of the mightiest heroes on Earth. Samus Aran Wiz: In the vast reaches of space, various interstellar species exist. Ranging from pink puffballs, to nearly human-like people. Boomstick: Samus was just a young girl living on the planet K-2L, when much like Batman, her parents were killed right in front of her. But instead of some random thug, it was a giant pterodactyl-dragon named Ridley. Wiz: Odd he didn't kill Samus too, considering she was just a kid at the time. Orphaned and alone, Samus was taken in by the bird-like Chozo, who took her to their home planet of Zebes. Boomstick: The Chozo were a race of intelligent birds, who gifted Samus with their DNA. Wait...does that mean she's part bird-person? Wiz: In a way, but nothing like that. What the Chozo DNA Samus was infused with did gave her a boost to her natural talents. Her speed increased, her strength skyrocked, and her stamina reached superhuman levels. Boomstick: However, for some reason, after a few years with her adopted race, they all.....died. Seriously why does everyone around Samus die? Wiz: But before the last of these mighty creatures passed on, they left Samus with one last gift. Her mighty Power Suit. Boomstick: Joining the Galactic Federation, Samus was quick to form a bond with Adam Malkovich, who.....we are not even going to touch upon. We really don't want to open that can of worms again. Wiz: Good idea. But Samus was quick to leave the army and become a freelance bounty hunter. Boomstick: Man, what a badass woman. Just going around killing people for a living. Now that's my kind of job! Wiz: Though, don't get the wrong idea. While a bounty hunter, Samus has saved many lives in her day, and all thanks to the mighty suit given to her by the Chozo. While not fully explainable by science, the Power Suit is one of the deadliest weapons in the universe. Boomstick: It sure is! She can fire energy from it's arm cannon. And not just that, these blasts come in an assortment of flavors. The standard shot is capable of taring through steel, and with her charge shots, she can rip apart most enemies in seconds. Wiz: Her Wave Beam is infused with electrical energy, her Plasma Beam is infused with fire, and her Ice Beam is infused with.....well.....ice. Boomstick: Wait, Ice Beam....Is Samus a Pokemon? If so, what type would she be? Considering the suit, she would have to be part Steel type....so..... Wiz: She also has two more types of beams. The Light and Dark Beams. While these do have limited ammo, their power is not to be underestimated. Boomstick: She can even upgrade her beams into powerful special attacks. The Plasma Beam becomes a Flamethrower, which....furthers my theory that she's secretly a Pokemon. Wiz: Really Boomstick? Boomstick: First Ice Beam and now Flamethrower? What's next, Thunderbolt? Wiz: Well, not quite. But she can create a stream of electrical energy with that locks onto enemies with the Wavebuster. Boomstick: Sick. She can fire the Ice Spreader by fusing the Ice Beam with her Missiles. This allows for the missiles to freeze enemies and deal serious damage, They can travel 20 meters before exploding. Wiz: She can also upgrade the Light Beam and Dark Beam as well, into the Sunburst and Darkburst Boomstick: But Samus does have another Beam. By fusing together her Light and Dark Beams, Samus can first the Annihilator Beam! This rips through enemies like jello, often killing them in a single charged hit. ''' Wiz: It's a very fascinating weapon. It's easily one of Samus' greatest weapons, since it..... '''Boomstick: One of?! What else could she possibly have to beat that? Wiz: We will get to that in a bit. As I was saying Samus's Annihilator Beam is a very unique weapon that can kill enemies on a molecular level. And if that wasn't enough, it can also be upgraded to the Sonic Boom, one of the deadliest weapons in Samus' arsenal. Boomstick: You keep saying that this is not her strongest weapon, so what is? Wiz: Well, her PED of course. Boomstick: Oh right, her Phazon weapons! Wiz: Phazon at first glance, seems to be simple material, it is actually a living organism from the planet Phaaze. Phazon is incredibly powerful, capable of shattering entire worlds, but at the same time is dangerous as it can corrupt the user if they are not careful with their usage. Boomstick: Yeah! It draws on Samus' own lifeforce, and should she expend to much use of the Phazon, her body will shut down and the Phazon will take control of it. Wiz: Don't get the wrong idea. Samus knows about the corrupting nature of Phazon, having experiance three other bounty hunters be consumed by it before. Because of this Samus only uses her PED as an absolute last resort. Boomstick: She has missiles that can rip apart planets, and even a grapple that can support gigatons! Wiz: But most impressive is the Hyper Beam. This rivals her Power Bombs, which are capable of destroying entire planets. Boomstick: Not only that, but her suit has various different functions. Most notable is her Gravity Suit function. This allows her to ignore changes to gravity, which is amazing. Suck it Goku! Not only that, but her Varia Suit lets her resist all forms of heat. Wiz: But don't get the wrong idea. Samus is far from invincible. A sufficient hit can shut down some of her weapon systems, her . Boomstick: But don't underestimate the power of Samus Aran. If you do, you might just be her next target. (Samus' Gunship flys off as a planet explodes.) Fight Samus' gun ship is seen flying above Earth. Inside we see her check her computer systems, to find her latest target, Captain Marvel. Quickly the ship blasted forward to land on the planet. Meanwhile, Carol is seen at a celebration with the other Avengers, when the gunship crashed into Avengers Tower. Quickly emerging from it, Samus jumped out and landed before the heroine and the other Avengers. Samus: '''Which one of you is Carol Danvers? '''Carol: I am. Samus redied her arm cannon. Samus: '''There's a bounty on your head. So, are you coming with me dead or alive? '''Carol: '''How about.....neither Carol's hands began to glow with energy. FIGHT!!! Samus fires a shot at Carol, who absorbs it and charges in with a series of punches. '''Samus: Guh! Samus used her free arm to grab Carol's wrist and throw her to the ground, before firing a point blank missile at her face. When Carol got up she had a notable scar over her left eye. Carol: Alright, that's it. You are soooo dead. Carol fired a beam of Photon energy, as Samus rolled to the side to dodge the attack. Carol flew over the Samus, and grabbed her, before flying out the window and throwing her down to the street below. Samus crashed to the ground as Carol came down slamming on top of her leaving a massive crater. Carol: Come on that all you got? Firing a Grapple Beam, Samus pulled herself up and on top of a nearby streetlight. Samus: Not even close! Samus fired a Ice Beam at Carol, who blasted it with her own photon energy, shattering to projectile. Samus fired a series of Seeker Missiles, which locked onto Carol, as she tried to fly up away from them. Surrounding her fists in energy, one-by-one she punched the missiles away, which blew up a few nearby buildings. Carol: '''That the best you..... Carol looked back to see Samus was gone. She looked around, trying to find her, until she felt something grab her leg. She looked down and saw Samus, grappling her leg. Suddenly Carol was pulled to the ground, and slammed through a 5 story building, which collapsed on top of her. An angry Carol flew out of the rubble, and scowled at Samus. '''Carol: You think this is funny? Look at all the damage your causing! Samus aimed her arm canon at Carol. Samus: Not my problem. Samus fired a heated blast of energy at Carol, who smirked, and absorbed it. Again and again Samus fired blast after blast. Ranging from her Charge Shots, to Plasma Beams, to Ice Beams and even Wave Beams. One by one they were absorbed by Carol. Samus: Why... Samus fired another shot. Samus: are you... Samus fired again. Samus: '''not.... Samus fired a charge shot. '''Samus: '''dying? Carol chuckled and let out a burst of energy. Samus covered her visor with the hand of her suit, and when she saw Carol, the woman now had a head of fire, and her fists were glowing brighter than before. '''Carol: Because, I'm the universe's mightiest hero. Carol flew at Samus yet again. She punched her again, causing a crack to appear in Samus' visor. Samus fired another Plasma Beam at Carol, who didn't flinch. Samus, stepped back and fired a missile, which Carol blasted with a Photon Beam. Carol punched her again and again. causing Samus to lose her footing and began to be pushed back. Samus, then rolled into her Morph Ball and dodged the attacking heroine. Leaving a Power Bomb, Samus called her gun ship and got in, to take off. Samus left the planet mere seconds before it exploded, and began to set a course for her client. Just then she heard something approaching. She opened the screen to see the fiery heroine chase after her. She blasted Samus' ship causing it to crash land on Mars. Samus got out and activated the auto repair systems. Carol: You bitch! You just killed the Avengers, and everyone on Earth! I'm not letting you get away, after that! Samus: Just part of the job. Samus activated her PED, and charged at the heroine, who in turn charged at her. (TBC) Results Trivia *Originally, Carol was going to fight Wonder Woman, but due to the page already existing, the opponent was changed to Samus. **Samus was also planned to fight Gamora, but the fight was scrapped due to being to one-sided. |-| Shadow7615= Carol_vs_Samus.png|Majora Moon Description Interlude Carol Samus DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Who do you think will win? Carol Danvers Samus Aran Category:Majora Moon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615